


Or So We Thought ...

by ThePandaLover



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Happy, Healing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infidelity, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, bad timing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaLover/pseuds/ThePandaLover
Summary: Fast forward 13 years in the ILY universe, and we see Shin-ae where she's always wanted to be - blissful, stable, and happy. She loves her new life, with her partner by her side she can conquer all. However, when the few strings she left undone all those years ago comes back to haunt her, she's forced to deal with both the emotional & physical fallout.
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Original Character(s), Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae, Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae, Yoo Shin-ae/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Morning Feels

The light streamed through the silk curtains. A gentle morning breeze opened the window even further, bringing with it a faint scent of mangos. The light eventually fell on the small brunette lying on top of the bed, which looked like a tornado had passed through.

Ughh someone turn off the lights...

She rolled over and snuggled even deeper into his arms. Taking a deep breath, she was enveloped in the smell of his Old Spice shampoo, which ironically never got old. It was just another peaceful morning. It was perfect.

* * * *

I pulled him tighter against me. Did we leave the window open? It’s so c-cold. I must’ve moved too much though. He started stirring in his sleep, softly mumbling Noo... 5 more minutes, let me sleep forever…

Pfft

I bit back my chuckle. He always looked so much more peaceful in his sleep. Normally I would let him sleep in, but last week he stole my cookies. Two can play at that game. Reaching up, I could play with his tufts of orange hair. How were they so soft?? It’s freaking phenomenal how good his hair is, it’s almost braidable….

There! My masterpiece is almost finished! Just needs the final touch …. Oops.

When I was reaching over to my nightstand to grab a hair tie I accidentally knocked over the alarm clock. Uh oh, now that’s too loud even for him… Gotta finish the job quick!

“ Mmmm Shin-ae?” he yawned while stretching his arms.

Oops um, think fast!

“ Mmm morning Yeong-gi,” I say while putting my arms around his neck. Why? To scoot me up to his level of course. Can’t be unequal now, can we?

A smirk appeared on his face as he quickly caught on. Dang it, at least he wasn’t aware of the braid yet though.

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said, “ Wow Shin-ae, look at you being all forward! I’m flattered really. Of course, you want more after last night, what was I thinking! I’m very aPEELing or so I’ve been told,” Then he burst out laughing once he saw my face go every shade of red known to man.

“Oh my god! Yeong-gi!! I wasn’t, I - ”

“Tongue-tied m’lady? Because last night when I checked it was working great on my -”

I clamped my hands down on his mouth. “ Shhh! You’re going to wake them up! Also, you wish you could have more Yeong-gi! I’ve got people lining up around the BLOCK for some of this, so consider yourself lucky!”

“ Oh yeah? Name a few then! I’m dying to know who’s competition,” he huffed smiling at me still with that mischievous look in his eyes.

“ Well, there’s Melvin from up the street,”

“ The one about to retire from the local pharmacy?”

“ Oh yeah, he’s SOO hot like you won’t believe! Those khaki pants and loafers really accent him >;)” I smirked at him while watching his face go mildly irritated. Even though we’re joking around, it’s always fun to make him slightly jealous. Even with the thought of a 72-year-old man as his competition.

“ Wow guess I’m going to have to step it up around here huh?”

“ Mmm guess so!” I laughed

“ Great, might as well start here,” he enthusiastically whispered, as he started planting passionate kisses on my neck. I started leaning more into him, to fill the almost nonexistent space between us when I heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps. Wait I know those footsteps -

I automatically pushed him away, with the intent to make him nearly fall off the bed. Of course, being the giant that he is, he only moved a few inches. But STILL a few inches better than nothing. Of course, it didn’t stop him from making that confused face. At least until the reasons why walked into the room.

Mommy, daddy! Wake up, wake up!

I wanna go to the park! Daddy said yesterday if I went to bed early then I could go today! Can we, can we?!

And of course, the light of our lives proceeded to jump on the bed with us in it. With him jumping on the bed, nearly knocking the life out of us, I didn't notice the ominous pinging of my phone. The moment was just so warm and shiny I couldn't tear my eyes away. Of course, if I had taken the chance to, I might've gotten the sign of the blue-eyed storm that was brewing. And it was heading our way.


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning unfolding, everything feels just right. However, a certain blue-eyed surprise visitor brings everything to an abrupt stop as Shin-ae's past catches up to her. Our Q-tip will continue to make ripples in not only Shin-ae's life but her family as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit longer than normal, so bear with me! Also, we'll get to see more of our Q-tip's past with Shin-ae next chapter!

“ Weeee!” the little boy exclaimed as he was being thrown up & down into the air.

“ Into the bathroom we gooo!” Yeong-gi suddenly said, charging towards the bathroom with the little boy as a football.

“ Okay but hurry up! I’ll start breakfast!” I laugh, heading towards the bathroom to rush through my routine. Not going to let them beat me, not on my watch! Pulling on some pants, I head towards the kitchen.

* * * * * The smell of sizzling bacon fills the air, almost suffocating me. I don’t care though, the morning couldn’t have started better. Of course, I say that every morning.

“ Hey Mommy, why does Daddy have a braid on the wrong side of his head?” my son chirped, innocently.

“ Because your Daddy had a little slip-up with karma, now eat up okay honey?”

“ Okay, but can we go to the park after though? Daddy promised me!”

“ Okay, Declan we can go to the park later AFTER you finish your meal,” I say handing him his plate.

“Your mom’s right Declan, you have to eat ALL of it,” Yeong-gi said as he walked in, starting to pour the orange juice.

“ But I always do!” he whined.

“ Including the veggies?”

“ Uhh… I - uh … aw man!” he pouted crossing his arms over his little chest. Of course, Declan inherited the carnivore gene from us, it was only natural. However, it didn’t exactly help in the veggie department.

“ If you do, then we’ll get some ice cream at the park,” I say smiling, we weren’t going to be the bad guy ALL the time now were we?

“ Oh, boy ice cream! I want to get the dino cone this time!” Declan excitedly said.

Yeong-gi laughed, “ Extra sprinkles this time!”

“ Yeah for all of us! No sprinkle missing on my watch!” Declan exclaimed while practically jumping in his seat.

Yeong-gi playfully rubbed his hair while saying, “ Now you’re talking!”

“ Okay, guys settle down! Breakfast is getting cold and it’s NOT everyday Mommy cooks her amazing waffles!” I laugh as I set down the plate of my signature waffles.

“ Okay, Mommy!” Declan says as he begins to pour syrup.

“ Loud and clear captain!” Yeong-gi says as he begins to dig in.

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Ding

Dong

Who’s at the door this time? Yeong-gi immediately looked up, a bit concerned. No not today, it’s Sunday! He deserves a break today at least.

“ I’ll get it, it’s probably nothing,” I say wiping my mouth before heading towards the door. It better not be important, it’s waffle time! I quickly open the door, before abruptly stopping.

No, it couldn’t be…

It wasn’t the shock of the sharp wind suddenly in my face that made me pause. It wasn’t the fact that our welcome mat (courtesy of Yeong-gi) was across the hallway of the apartment instead of in front of our door. No, it was because of two very familiar yet foreign blue eyes staring right back at me. It couldn’t be… Not after all this time…

“ Hello Shin-ae,” he said stiffly, never once taking his eyes off me.

“It’s me,”

I slowly start backing away in shock. How long has it been? 6, 7 years?

“ Kousuke,”

Hearing his name out loud makes me lose focus. I- just how? How long has it been I - I lose my footing and slip on a stray sock. His face becomes a blur as my legs and arms flail around.

“ Shin-ae!” he cries out, shocked of course, as he reaches out to catch me. His hands manage to grab the small of my back before his foot slips on the accomplice of the guilty sock. His eyes immediately fly wide open as he too comes crashing down. On top of me of course. A loud THUMP was heard throughout the whole apartment possibly the whole building. But it didn’t matter because …

OW

THAT

HURT

MY

ASS!!!

“ Urghhh”

“Oww, gonna feel that in the morning,” I groaned as I tried shifting under his weight.

“ Shin-ae what happened! Are you okay?!” Yeong-gi cried as he bolted into the room.

“ I heard voices and a loud fall is everything alr -,” Yeong-gi frantically said before stopping altogether. A dark shadow passed over his eyes as he looked at the scene in front of him. As he looked at the man practically pinning me down to the ground. A flurry of emotions danced through his eyes. The initial shock, fear, confusion, worry, etc.. which all built up to the pent up anger he’d been harboring. For a long time mind you.

“ Hello there Nol. I see you’ve built a nice home, with my stolen bride of course,” Kousuke stiffly said with an air of dignity. Even though he was lying almost face-down on the floor with me serving as a cushion. Oh no, that was going too far he’s going to -

“ HOW DARE YOU I -”

It was the perfect picture of chaos. Down to the slightly crooked paintings on the walls. Yeong-gi was ready to burst, Kousuke was on top of me for some reason, and I’m here in the middle of it all. This can’t get any worse, can it?

“ Mommy Daddy! What’s going on??!!” Declan cried out worriedly. Oh my god Declan no! Save yourself from this mess!

This new player stopped everyone in their tracks. For a long time, there was an uneasy tension as we all looked at him and each other.

“What the heck is going on??!!”


	3. The Messy Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's about the awkward aftermath after Shin-ae *cough* fell *cough* for Kousuke. Except is this the first time she has? Shin-ae begins to relive her past life, which features some major Q-tip feels. 
> 
> P.S. Next chapter mostly Q-tip & Shin-ae focused. Don't worry we're still going to get to see our favorite Stalker though!

Tic …

Toc …

Tic…

Toc…

Ugh as if my head isn’t pounding already.

Shin-ae put her head between her hands, trying to block out the ticking clock. Taking deep breaths, she tried to center herself on the soft couch. Tried to focus on only her being. However, she could still feel herself beginning to slip despite her efforts. Having as many head injuries as she did never worked out in her favor.

“ Miss Yoo? Do you need the ice pack back?” the man next to her asked concerned.

Oh right, Kousuke’s back.

“ Erm no, it’s fine -”

“ Who’s Miss Yoo? My mom’s name is Mrs. Lochlainn!” Declan asked curiously as he walked into the room with an extra icepack. In response to this, Kousuke only gritted his teeth for a second. It was so quick you’d miss it with a blink of an eye if you didn’t know him so well. I almost missed it myself, but even after all this time, I could still notice his little quirks. Still got it. “ Don’t worry about it Declan, it’s just your mom’s maiden name,” Yeong-gi said reassuringly as he gave Declan a little noogie. He walked in right after Declan, with a small tray in his hands. He had 3 glasses of water on it and a small snack of cookies. He knew I snacked when I was stressed.

“ What’s a maiden name?” Declan wondered as he handed the icepack to me.

“ It’s your mom’s last name before she married me champ,” Yeong-gi said calmly as he set the tray down on the coffee table.

“ Now how do you feel about letting us grownups chat for a bit? I think I hear Henry the Dinosaur calling from your room!”

“ B-but I want to stay here! And you said we’d go to the park today!”

“ It’s okay sweetie, your dad and I need to sort some stuff out before we go okay? It’s really important so can you wait for us, please?” I broke in calmly. I don’t want to drag Declan into this mess, he’s so young.

“Okay then, since it’s so important to you and Daddy,” he said while grabbing his box of legos. He then ran up the stairs yelling something about Henry’s unfinished mission with the space pirates.

The room became dead still.

The tension was so thick, I couldn’t breathe. Of course, the brothers were in a death stare match. It was simply tradition. That brings me back, all those 6 years ago. I was a different person, I had a different life! All of a sudden I was thrust into a new world and it was all thanks to Kousuke. I mean being engaged to one of the most successful businessmen in Korea would have some effect on my life. But I just didn’t expect how it could change everything.

Everything.


	4. The Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see Kousuke take a big step in his relationship with 24-year-old Shin-ae. Set 6 years before the present storyline, we get a sneak peek into Shin-ae's reaction, which becomes a catalyst for Shin-ae's future life-changing decision.

Shin-ae had never been one for grand gestures. Hell, one of her most romantic dates was in an alley by the Wacdonald’s. That didn’t matter to her though. Fireworks still happened in that alley. However that was because she EXPECTED it, THIS, however, was completely different.

But that didn’t mean the moment wasn’t perfect.

Of course it was, everything about him was. His perfect jawline, eyes as deep and blue as the ocean, his soft and creamy complexion, and of course his hands. They never failed her. Whether it was simply holding hers on a midnight stroll or in the bedroom, they were always THERE. All she had to do was reach out. But this time his hands held a completely new possibility. That could make everything permanent. That could make their little perfect moments last forever.

And she was all in.

5 minutes ago…

“ Do you plan on telling me where exactly you’re taking me?” Shin-ae asked.

“ Do you trust me, my love?”

I smiled under my blindfold. That sly bastard, of course he knows the answer.

“ Always,”

“ Good, then you won’t mind a few more minutes of walking”

“ Alright Kousuke, I trust you. Just be careful with your footing. I feel sand and since I’m following your lead there’s a big chance I’ll slip in this dress,”

“Well we can’t have that, can we? I might have to remedy the situation if you don’t mind my love,” he said a bit teasingly. Wait I know that voice, he’s going to -

My legs suddenly flew skyward, with me laughing the whole way. His firm arms supported my weight (surprisingly since I didn’t have a light dinner) and carried me bridal style.

“ There now! Fit for a princess,” Kousuke said, calmly while still walking towards his destination.

“ Kousuke! You’re crazy if you think I’ll let you get away with this!” I laughed.

“ I believe you mean crazy for you. Because I am indeed -”

“ Don’t say it,”

“ Crazy for Shin-ae Yoo!” he laughed heartily into the nape of my neck.

We pressed our noses together and before long it turned into a long and heated kiss. It was fulfilling, just like him. It was slow, deep, and utterly perfect. Just standing there on the beach, being held bridal style. I didn’t expect it to get better. But then he slowly set me down, a bit dazed.

“ Now now Shin-ae, you’re going to make me lose track of why we came here today,” he exhaled, trying to focus.

“ Why don’t we start by taking off this blindfold? I mean I love the extra bit of kinkiness except I’m blind,”

“ I - Shin-ae!” Kousuke stammered. I smiled, I could feel him getting red from here. Let’s take this a step further…

“ You know this blindfold does look a bit familiar… Is this the same as last Saturday? Because my god how could I forget how you grabbed me and -”

He grabbed my chin before swinging me around, again pressing his lips against mines. I could tell he wanted more since he was closing the small gap between us. Two can play at that game! I threw my arms around his neck and started undoing his tie. In response, he gave a deep chuckle before softly pushing my hands away. What, but weren’t we going to -?

“ Shin-ae as much as I want this to continue, I did bring you here for a reason. A very important one mind you,”

“Okay, I’m listening. But if you’re too scared to do it in the sand you can just say so,”

“Shin-ae please turn around and take off your blindfold,” he calmly said.

“ You don’t have to hide anything from me, why I -” I stopped midsentence. I gasped as my breath caught in my throat. It couldn’t be -

On the floor, he was down on one knee.

It was covered in sand but he didn’t care. There was only one thing that mattered now, and he was looking right at her.

“ Shin-ae Yoo,”

It was happening, I can’t believe it. It has to be a dream. The words haven’t left his still wet lips, maybe I’m wrong -

“ Will you marry me?”

My mind was already made up. I ran to him, arms wide open.

“ Oh my god, yes! Yes!” I cried excitedly as he slid the ring on my finger. Looking up at me, his heart and eyes so full of joy, he pulled me in for another perfect kiss. The fairy lights hung up on the docks suddenly lit up, as Kousuke threw away the remote. He pushed me against the dock pillar, as he continued this slow, satisfying burn. When he started moving down my throat, I could see the scene he set up just over his head.

There were of course the fairy lights all strung about. Rose petals sprinkled on the sand. And in the middle of it all was a small round table with two seats. There stood an unlit candle and all of my favorite pastries in small trays. No wonder he told the waiter to skip dessert. Every type of sugary treat I’ve ever gushed about was there! And there was even a Chicago style deep dish pizza to boot!

He chuckled on my throat while saying, “ So I see you’ve found my suprise,” He lifted his head while softly grabbing my hands to lead me to the table.

“ Is this why you were so busy this morning? Usually you have Jayce take care of things on the weekend,”

“ Yes, I wanted to make tonight extra special. I even rented out the entire beach just for tonight.”

“ K-kousuke that’s too much! Even if you proposed to me in the back of a dumpster, I would’ve still said yes!”

“ I just wanted to make tonight perfect Shin-ae. That’s all I want for you,” he said as he clasped my hands even tighter. His big blue eyes seemed to stare even deeper into my red ones.

I sighed, I could see his point. It wasn’t everyday you proposed. And besides what mattered was that I loved him to the ends of the earth, as he did to me.

“ You’re right, tonight is a big deal. But you don’t have to pull out all these special tricks to impress me, I’m yours anyway. And no amount of money is ever going to change that,”

“ That’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear,” he smiled softly.

It was simply perfect.

Just how he planned it to be.


	5. Ouch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to where we left off - a painfully awkward reunion between Kousuke and Yeong-gi and Shin-ae. Things can't get any worse right? We also see a brief glimpse of HEnry the Dinosaur because who doesn't love dinos?? :DDDD

Every moment with him seemed like a dream. Almost unreal.

But even the heaviest sleepers have to wake up at some point. ……

“ Talk,” Yeong-gi practically spitted at Kousuke.

“ I came here to have a chat with Shin-ae,”

“ Bull shi*, it’s been 6 years and just now you want to talk? What, did your private investigator only now produce results?” Yeong-gi glared at Kousuke. His mouth stood agape for a second in shock before closing it.

“ You think I wouldn’t notice some strange guy following my wife around for a while? It only gave us more paranoia!”

I looked at Kousuke out of the corner of my eye. He winced when Yeong-gi said wife. No way, did no one -

“ You two got married?” Kousuke asked painfully. It was clear that this was news for him. I couldn’t see him like this anymore, Yeong-gi can use him as a punching bag later.

“ Yeah we did - 6 years ago,” I interrupted. My fingers only tightened around the ice pack.

“ … I see,” Kousuke quietly answered while staring intensely at the broken LEGO figure on the ground.

It became all too quiet. Nervously, I shuffled in my seat trying to distract myself. Each tick of the clock only pounded in my head. For some reason, each tick developed a voice of it’s own and they wouldn’t stop asking one question - why?

“ How old is your son?” Kousuke asked after an uncomfortable pause.

“ He’s about 5 now,” Yeong-gi stiffly answered. He was tensed up in the armchair and he wouldn’t take his eyes off Kousuke. I guess it’s more due to shock than distrust but that was a huge factor too. I reached over to gently rub his hand in reassurance, to remind him that everything’s okay, that I’m here. He broke his hated glare with Kousuke to look at me and immediately his face calmed down. His muscles relaxed and he leaned back into his chair. I didn’t let go of his hand.

“ So I’m an uncle I suppose... ,” he pondered as he slowly digested the thought.

“ Listen Kousuke, I have an exciting day planned for me and my family so cut to the chase. Being the CFO of Hirahara Corp.’s biggest rival is very time consuming so I like to spend every moment I get with my family.”

“ Are you shallow enough to suggest that I’m here digging for dirt?!” Kousuke exclaimed.

“ I never said that!”

“ I can read between the lines NOL, I’m not an idiot,”

“ Are you implying that I am?!”

“ SHUT UP! Both of you SHUT UP! My 5 year old acts better than the two of you! Let’s just talk this ou -” I broke in before a loud crash was heard upstairs, which was quickly followed with screaming sounds. DECLAN!!!

Immediately both me and Yeong-gi shared a terrified glance before racing up the stairs. Yeong-gi’s pounding footsteps weren’t nearly as loud as our terrified shrieks of concern.

“ DECLAN?! DECLAN YOU OKAY BUDDY??!” .

“ DECLAN?? I’M COMING! MOM’S COMING!”

Yeong-gi swung open the bedroom door to a room of pure chaos. Legos, action figures, race cars, you name it were all strewn about on the floor. But in the center of it all was an overturned chair, Declan’s ultimate box of dinos, and - and DECLAN!!

“ Owww … Mommy I think I broke something,” Declan whimpered in between tears.

“ Oh my god sweetie! Hold still we’ll get you out of there!” I exclaimed as we swarmed around him. Yeong-gi gently lifted the chair and heavy box off Declan as I scooped him up in my arms.

“ Oww! Mommy please be careful,” Declan cried as he revealed that he was bleeding.

“ Ack, I’m so sorry sweetie! I don’t, I just -,” I fumbled as I tried to concentrate on the moment. Gah think Shin-ae! Did all those years in nursing school mean nothing??!

“ Here, I brought some gauze and bandages,” Kousuke urgently said as he tapped my shoulder. I jumped back in suprise, he was actually worried. My mind still reeling, he tapped my shoulder again with the gauze as he repeated his statement. Cautiously I took it from his hands and treated Declan. That was all it took to get me back in action. I began barking orders left and right - NO ONE messes with my boy! Even if they’re just a box.

“ Where’s the disinfectant?! I need some icepacks here! Is his overnight bag packed?! Yeong-gi move your butt faster we have to get to the doctor’s! WHERE IS HENRY THE DINOSAUR??!”

I may have went full mama bear.

….

Quietly I shut the hospital door behind me before sighing in disbelief. Two possible fractures?? How could this have happened?? How was I so careless?? I shut my eyes trying to block out Declan’s pained face but vivd images kept appearing.

….

“ Yeong-gi slow down! You almost hit that stop sign!”

“ Sorry turns out the highway’s closed, we’re going to have to go a different way. How you doing back there buddy?” Yeong-gi asked concerned. All that he was focusing on was his injured son, not his mortal enemy AKA his older brother that was sitting next to him.

“ I-i’m okay… But does this mean we can’t go out for i-ice cream anymore?” Declan worried.

I practically spit out my coffee, he was worried about food at a time like this?! “Declan! Your bone is literally sticking out of your arm!”

“ I know b-but icecream would really hel-,”

“ Honey I know you’re a big kid now, but this is really serious! That Dino Box was too heavy for you! We’ve told you countless times to call us if you want to play with it!”

“ But you were talking with the scary man Mommy! The one that knocked you down remember?”

Yeong-gi screeched the car to a halt at a convienent red light. He sighed and through gritted teeth said, “ Thats your uncle Declan. Uncle Kousuke.”

“ Whaaa??” Declan marveled at the man in the front seat. Kousuke insisted on coming along to ensure Declan’s safe passage to the hospital. He turned around in his seat and gave a cautious “Hello,” I eyed Yeong-gi carefully, he better not explode at Kousuke in front of Declan or I swea-

“ Hi there,” Declan quietly chirped from my arms. His big green eyes bore into his blue eyes. And of course that was when Kousuke’s phone lit up with the devil’s name herself - Yui.

One quick glance was all it took - the car quickly exploded.

“ YOU TOLD HER WE WERE HERE?!!” Yeong-gi roared at Kousuke. Immediately Declan sunk back into my arms, shocked at this new side of his dad. He stared bug eyed at him.

“ I did nothing of the sort! I didn’t even tell her I was here!!” Kousuke yelled back defensively as he turned off his phone.

“ Well CLEARLY you didn’t cover your tracks well!! Now she’s probably onto us and we’re going to have to move GAH WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERYTHING?!!”

“ Why I never -! You’re the ones who keep on running as if you’re fugitives!! I’m suprised you’ve evaded Mother this long! Also how dare you accuse ME of ruining everything?! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY FIANCE, MY FAMILY, AND MY FUTURE!!!” Kousuke exploded.

The car screeched to a stop as we parked in the Emergency Lot. Yeong-gi’s knuckles were ghost white on the wheel as he turned around with murder in his eyes. He roared, “ GET OUT!”

The car door slammed in response.

….

It was 4 in the morning and my back was SORE. Gah! These hospital chairs did no-one any favors. I looked up at Declan’s peaceful face in the middle of a mountain of pillows. Thank god he calmed down enough to get some sleep. Maybe we can put this whole day behind us. I readjusted the pillows but I still couldn’t relax. Damn, it’s been a while since I’ve slept without Yeong-gi by my side I sighed and started fidgeting with my wedding ring. I made sure he went out on the earliest flight to Lee Corp.’s headquarters to work out a plan. These first few weeks were going to be tough for Declan and Yeong-gi simply had to be here for him. Yeong-gi wouldn’t have it any other way so he immediately flew out to work out an alternative plan that didn’t involve him traveling as much. He left at 2 in the morning and would be back before dinner, at least if there weren’t any delays. No Shin-ae focus on the positive! As if answering my request a crash cart and a team of nurses rushed by in the hall way. Gee thanks, way to help me lighten up universe.

I aruptly sat up. Nope sleep’s not coming tonight, I might as well get some fresh air. I’ll just take a walk in the hospital gardens since it’s nearby. Sighing I slipped on my coat and ran smack dab into him.

OW! My noseee…

His blue eyes immediately met my crimson orbs and a moment passed before I quickly exclaimed, “ Kousuke?! You’re still here?”

“ I couldn’t bring myself to leave. Is your s-son okay?,”

“ He’ll be alright. Poor little guy, he broke his arm in 2 places and he was a wreck getting the cast on. He finally calmed down a few hours ago so he’s just sleeping right now,”

“ I see, I hope he has a speedy recovery,”

“ You and me both,” I chuckled.

“ I’m actually here for a reason, Shin-ae - can we talk?”

I sighed, I knew this was coming. He deserves the truth though - all of it. “ Yeah, this is long overdue. Can you come with me? I was actually on my way to the hospital gardens, I could use some fresh air,”

…

We sat down on a nearby bench overgrown with vines. There was a thick tension in the air and neither of us were breaking it. His eyes were glued to the floor and mines on him. I owe him this much at least, I need to tell him why. But before I could even say anything Kousuke already popped the question.

His blue eyes turned stormy and I could practically see the waves crashing down onto eachother - as his repressed feelings finally came to light. With a searing pain in his eyes he finally looked up at me and asked, “ Why?”

“ Why’d you leave me Shin-ae?”

Even though I was expecting it, the question still took me blind sided. How could I explain to him that he wasn’t the one? Even when I repeatedly thought he was? I took a deep breath. I might as well start from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to take place solely before Shin-ae and Kousuke's fall out. It'll be a few days though before I release any new updates since I also have another work in progress. But I'll try my best, hopefully you enjoyed today's update!! - ThePandaLover :D


End file.
